The legend of a child
by KnuxZero
Summary: This story depicts what i think happens in Dragon Warrior III, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Dragon Warrior series or any of its characters

Chapter 1: The legend of a child

There was a man by the name of Ortega. He was a strong man and 1 goal in life… To destroy the Demon Lord, Baramos, and bring peace to the world

"Can't this wait until the baby is older?" asked his wife

"I want the baby to grow up in a world without fear of monsters or the demon Lord"

said Ortega.

"Okay, but please be careful, honey," said his wife, "I love you."

"I love you too, honey," said Ortega.

With a quick kiss too his wife and child, and a goodbye hug to his father, he left. He faced many monsters and fought through many towers and caves.

"Can't…go…on…must…fight…for…son" Ortega was saying while heading towatds a town, "Must… kill…Baramos…make…world…safe…for…everyone."

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" screamed a child, "A man in a weird helmet just passed out at the town gate."

"WHAT?" yelled the old man, "Get your mother, I'll try to help him."

A few days later Ortega woke up.

"Where…Where am I?" asked Ortega

"Hi, I'm Popota," said the child

After a long talk between Ortega and Popota's family, he gave them his helmet to remember him and he left to fight Baramos.

After long treks across the sea and fights with vicious monsters, he made it to a volcano.

It was dark on the volcano and Ortega was about to fight a dark figure at the mouth of the volcano.

"Prepare to die!!!" yelled Ortega.

"Let's go you pitiful human," said the winged creature.

A grueling battle between a human of pure strength and powerful magic, against an extremely powerful demon that could kill an average man in seconds. The fight seemed to last days when finally Ortega stopped the demon in the middle of the volcano and they both fell into the dark abyss of the volcano.

Word had reached Ortega's home town of Aliahan, and sadness poured over the whole village.

"Even the world's most powerful warrior could not defeat the Demon Lord," said the king, "and the news will be terrible for his family to hear.

"Your majesty, I understand what has happened," said Ortega's wife with tears going down her face.

"There is still hope for the world," said the king, "And that hope is in thesecond most powerful warrior in the world… this child."

Everyone in the king's throne room all looked at Ortega's son, the world's last hope.

Author's note: For those of you who don't know, this is based off my favorite of the dragon warrior games, Dragon warrior 3, and this story just depicts what would happen if I made the game


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The life of a child

"Wake up OJ," said a voice coming from the side of the young man of about 16.

"Wake up OJ, you have to see the king to get his blessings for your journey, "I never belived Ortega's son would be so lazy on his birthday."

The boy woke up and got dressed.

"Okay mom I'm ready to go," said OJ.

The two walked out of their house and walked to the castle. On the way, OJ, named Ortega Jr. after his father, noticed all of the people watching him as he walked to the castle with his mother.

"Good Luck, OJ," yelled a man from down the road.

"Destroy Baramos," yelled a lady not to far from him.

"Stop the monsters so I can play outside again," yelled a little boy.

As the two reached the castle, OJ's mom started to tell him too be proper to the king.

"Make sure you are nice, have great posture, call him your majesty, and all of that son," said his mom

"Ok mom, I've got it don't worry about me," said OJ

"You're about to go on a perilous journey, you will see horrible monsters of all kinds, you must fight the Demon Lord, and you have a risk of being killed… and you don't want me to worry?" his mom said with a little worry in her voice.

"Pretty much," said OJ.

After a quick good-bye hug and kiss, OJ stepped into the castle.

"The king is up the stairs," said a guard at the entrance.

OJ walked up the stairs into the throne room and went to the king.

"So you are going to embark on the journey to defeat the demon lord," said the king, "very well, you have my blessings and I wish you a safe journey."

"Thank you, your majesty," said OJ politely

"Oh make sure you go to Ruida's tavern before you go, lest you befall the same fate as your Father,"

"Don't worry, I'll be ok," said OJ

"At least take some weapons and armor then," the king said while handing him a bag full of equipment.

"All righty, then," said OJ, "Thank you your highness, and now, I am off!"

5 minutes later

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD, THAT BIRD…has a skull," said OJ panicked, "and that little blue thing, is…very…slimy. I should probably get some friends."

And so, OJ returned to his hometown, which was about 20 yards away.

At Ruida's tavern he talked to the lady at the desk to get his friends.

"Excuse me ma'am, what kind of friends can I get here," asked OJ.

"Well, you can enlist new people upstairs or take the pre-registered people," said the lady.

"Wait register new people?" asked OJ, "What, do you have stocks of slaves made into what you want them to be, or do you just give babies steroids and vitamin B12, because there is no way that I can make as many friends as I want without something going on in the back."

"Sir, you can take up to three friends with you," said the lady pretending she didn't hear him.

"No, give me an answer you whore!" OJ said to the lady angrily

"Sir if you keep quiet about the accidentally correct thing you just said I will let you go with on of everybody," said the woman quietly.

"Spank you," OJ said triumphantly

These are all of the recruits.

Will, the warrior. He is a jock and very cocky by his strength, he is slow and not to bright, even so, he is a loyal and trustworthy friend.

Frank, the fighter, A strong valiant warrior, he is by far the strongest of all the companions, even though, he can't take much of a hit, but a strong offense can sometimes be a good defense.

Drake, the dealer. Not very strong, and not the best at defense, but he is very smart and knows what items are good for use in battle, and a cursed item will never be a problem, because he can tell.

Magic, the mage. She is a bright girl that can cast spells that can be used to kill monsters, or strengthen her teammates. She can always help in a sticky situation.

Carol, the Cleric. She is Magic's childhood best friend and a helpful girl that can heal her enemies and stop enemies in their tracks with status spells. She is great when tangling with a monster with high attack and defense.

Tam, the thief. She is a nice girl, yet a bit malicious. She knows how to find things in caves, towers, and other places, great with whips (Not in the bed for you sick freaks out there) and a great companion.

And last but not least (Or so the saying goes…) Bob…the jester. He is a freakish clown that likes to fool around in battles, ignore his friends, and ruin clever names that go with the kind of person they are.

"Hi guys, I'm OJ,"

"Hey man, how you doin'," asked Frank politely.

"I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" yelled Will.

-Dead silence-

"Sorry, bad start," Will said embarrassed.

"OJ Simpson the murderer, oh sweet Jesus," Bob yelled out. (P.S. he is bad at jokes.)

-Frank punched him in the face-

"RRiiiggghhhttt, well let's go gang," OJ said happily.


End file.
